ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Clemmons
Also known as William E. Clemmons, he is a researcher in the field of ASMR. Biography Professor Clemmons is a quiet, shady, practitioner of medical science. His family is composed of: his brother, Corvus D. Clemmons (The Plague Doctor), his wife/assistant Margaret Clemmons (The white masked woman/android) and possibly son Charlie (Carl). The Professor conducts his ASMR experiments in the Arkaham Sanitarium for Mental Rehabilitation, located in the town of Arkhaham, Massachussets in Post Apocalyptic USA. He often confronts his patients with little to no emotion, which is suspected to be a side effect of his species. While his overall plan is unknown, in the Birthday Visit Video, he mentions something about a "harvest" In the Melon Video Corvus demonstrates the harvesting process. Only recently had Professor Clemmons revealed that he awaited the coming of Cthulhu, an inter-dimensional being that seeks to harvest humanity. However, upon his return he has stated that his human devouring ways are behind him. It is believed that he received his degree in Psychology from Miskatonic University in the year 1928. His experiments are assisted by "Margaret", his sister (and wife). It can be safely assumed that Margaret herself is one of the Professor's patients, as she displays several odd quirks similar to the Professor's other patients, including psychopathic tendencies. Professor Clemmons seems to have a wide reach, as his name pops up a lot in various other videos. Professor Clemmons seems to have many awkward quirks throughout the videos, and is passionate about the study of the Occult. He currently resides in Arkham, Massachusetts, where he heads the operations of the Arkham Sanitarium for Mental Rehabilitation. According to a video done by MassageASMR, Professor Clemmons has collaborated with Dr. Dmitri at one point or another. Appearance Professor Clemmons dresses in a long white lab coat. He carries a clipboard and a button-activated pen. He wears glasses that appear to be for reading. Personality Professor Clemmons speaks in a low monotone voice. His voice changes seldomly but it usually goes up a few notches when discussing things of great importance. He is an observant person and frequently asks his patients how they're reacting. He seems to care very deeply about his patients but others who speak of him describe a monster who tortures people. The Professor is fairly adept at keeping up the mask of a caring person. He treats the toughest cases of individuals who are rabbits, have bags infused with their head or are bordering on insanity. There appears to be a lot more to the professor than anyone knows and all signs point to him being a truly evil devious person. Filmography *'Debut:' Professor Clemmons - ASMR Test Subject - Session 1 *Professor Clemmons - ASMR Test Subject Session 2 *Nap Time with Mr. Clemmons *Professor Clemmons' Cutting Mat *The Whisperer of Arkham - Entry No. 2 *Surprised Patrick vs Professor Clemmons *Professor Clemmons [Remixed] *Professor Clemmons Prerecorded ASMR Test Session *Professor Clemmons Binaural ASMR Test Subject Session 3 - Peculiar Plastic Pouch Predicament Pt. 3 Section should be shredded and reformed with different style to show the depth of Clemmons' work. Trivia *Of the nine videos in which Clemmons appears, he is only seen twice without his glasses (not including episodes in which his head is omitted altogether) *Professor Clemmons's favorite food is peanut butter and jelly hot dogs, claiming of them "There is no more exquisite nor finer delicacy such as this." *Ephemeral Rift's real wife has assisted him with at least one Clemmons video, as evidenced by deterioration, an outtake. This may mean that Margaret's whispers are (at least in the Clemmons videos) performed by her, rather than Ephemeral Rift. *In Professor Clemmons' Cutting Mat, Professor Clemmons claims to have buried his wife, implying that the current Margaret as seen in the series, may not actually be his wife but may in fact even be an alternate personality of the Professor. This may be supported by Clemmons speaking with her voice, if ER's wife's assistance with the Clemmons series (see above) does not extend to acting. * Revealed in the Tin Foil Hat Society - Top Secret Agent (ASMR) video, it is revealed that Professor Clemmons is immortal. * In Professor Clemmons - The New Arrival a poster revealed a possible explanation known as the Clemmons Theory about the inner workings of the Ephemeral Rift Universe. He hypothisized that Proffessor Clemmons was a doctor that was trying to help you, the patient, overcome severe schizophrenia, and that the reason for many of the fictional characters having a negative view/evil portrayal of Proffessor Clemmons is that the delusions attempt to sway the viewer from getting the help they need. Hence, all the episodes that occur in the Ephemeral Rift Universe are a long chain of delusions, and why Proffessor Clemmons is the common nemesis in the majority of the episodes. * In Relax with Jesus (JSMR), it is explicitely said that Professor Clemmons is an avatar of Nyarlathotep, the crawling chaos. * In recent videos multiple characters have slipped into conversation how the Professor is not to be trusted, as well as leaving paper with the phrase stating not to trust the Professor. (As seen in Message in a Bottle and the Grandpa's second visit) <-- Trivia needs revised. Category:Characters